


Memórias do Passado

by SapatonX69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Fantasia, M/M, Other, Suspense, sobrenatural
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapatonX69/pseuds/SapatonX69
Summary: Baekhyun um escritor de vinte e três anos começa a frequentar, por culpa do seu amigo, sessões de TVP (Terapia de vidas passadas) e o resultado disso ele se vicia e frequenta religiosamente as sessões. Certo dia ele sonha com uma das suas encarnações e ele mal sabia que entraria em um abismo sem volta.[ChanHo] [Chanbaek] [Legion!ISWT] [ISWT]
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Memórias do Passado

**Author's Note:**

> Bom dia\tarde\noite amores, vim hoje trazer minha contribuição para o Projeto Legion, espero que gostem <3  
> E meus sinceros agradecimentos a @Park_My que me ajudou a desenvolver essa fic e betou o capítulo para mim <3  
> Sem mais delongas enjoy.

Adentro a sala e sorrio para meu terapeuta. Não sei dizer como ou quando comecei a frequentar religiosamente a terapia de vidas passadas, vir aqui se tornou uma necessidade minha. É um fascínio saber quem eu fui em outra encarnação, o que fiz e como morri.

Como disse antes, não sei dizer como ou quando comecei a vir aqui fielmente, mas uma pessoa tem sua parcela de culpa nisso... Do Kyungsoo. Meu melhor amigo me disse no começo do semestre que frequentava um lugar que trouxe paz para si.

Kyungsoo sempre foi muito religioso, mesmo não tendo uma religião fixa ele vivia indo atrás de uma, pulando de igrejas, seitas, centros e reuniões até chegar às famosas terapias de vidas passadas. Eu não entendia muito bem o porquê dele focar somente nessa terapia, já que se tratava mais de uma doutrina filosófica. Porém, Kyung afirmou que tudo que buscava era a paz interior e com essa prática... Ele conseguiu encontrar.

Eu não entendia e ainda não entendo como aquilo era capaz de lhe fornecer a paz que ele precisava, mas fui instigado com a ideia. Aos poucos e com meu espirito de escritor, as lembranças desfoques com às quais eu tinha contato foram se tornando trechos de contos e até mesmo romances e a partir dai que comecei a ir sozinho. Desde então, tal prática se tornou uma necessidade quase que diária.

Meu terapeuta é Park Chanyeol, um grandalhão com um timbre de voz rouco, um profissional renomado da área que me aturava desde o final do ano passado. Ele carregava consigo um ar diferente que me atingiu logo na primeira vez que entrei em sua sala. Era acolhedor e ao mesmo tempo nostálgico.

Ao adentrar o consultório, Chanyeol me cumprimenta e em seguida oferece um copo d’agua ou café, mas como sempre recuso. Não sei por que ele ainda insiste.

Deito-me sobre o divã e ele liga a música utilizada para nossas consultas. Somente instrumentais que juntos formavam um som clássico.

\- Relaxe – O som do violino se torna mais agudo – Esvazie sua mente.

Com meus olhos fechados e ficando inconsciente, aos poucos sua voz vai sumindo se tornando um eco em minha mente, sinto meu corpo perder as forças e o movimento. E é nesse momento que sou ‘’possuído’’ pelas memórias. Chanyeol me ajuda a revivê-las e ir se aprofundando em minha mente.

Minha mente branca como uma tela começa a ser pintada por pedaços de memórias que vão se juntando aos poucos e formando uma paisagem, uma árvore para ser especifico, uma árvore seca e retorcida, sem folha alguma, sua cor beira ao preto. Atrás dela há uma parede branca e a árvore está dentro de uma casa, minha casa. Ando e o chão range como se estivesse prestes a quebrar, o fogo na lareira é pequeno e o lugar está pouco iluminado, há uma mesa também com velas derretidas e dois pratos com comida crua e mal cheirosa. Vejo um espelho há alguns passos da mesa e me aproximo... Quero ver quem eu sou dessa vez.

Sou um homem. Baixa estatura, pele pálida, cabelos negros, olhos da mesma cor e fundos. Estou com uma roupa totalmente preta que destacava mais minha palidez. Meu corpo se arrepia com o frio do local e visto um tipo de capa, me aquecendo.

Era estranho me ver, e não ser capaz de controlar as minhas ações.

_'’Está na hora, venha até o bosque’’._

Uma voz gutural sussurra em minha mente e eu não estranho, pego uma cesta e um lampião ao lado da porta e saio da minha cabana. É noite e a aldeia esta cheia, todos os olhares se voltam para mim, os mais velhos me olham com nojo, os mais jovens com curiosidade e as crianças com medo. Passo lentamente de cabeça erguida até meu destino.

O clima se torna mais pesado e vejo alguns metros luzes e sombras, ouço vozes em outra língua. Mas apesar do clima pesado, quanto mais me aproximo, me sinto mais a vontade, com aquela sensação de _lar_... Sabe? Aquela sensação boa que lá era meu lugar. Já em meu destino avisto nosso ancião consagrando o círculo, entrego a cesta à sacerdotisa e deixo o lampião junto à fogueira.

Retiro a capa a jogando em um lugar qualquer e corro em sua direção. Seus cabelos pretos azulados brilham com a luz do luar e seu sorriso ilumina-me, mas quando chego perto dele seu rosto está desfoque, não consigo ver seu rosto, mesmo que queria muito.

\- _Finalmente chegou._

O som dos dedos estalando despertam-me e abro os olhos rapidamente. A sala está mais escura do que antes e a única luz vinha de uma vela roxa no criado mudo. Chanyeol estende um copo d’água e aceito agradecido.

\- Como está se sentindo? – Ele pergunta fechando o bloquinho de notas.

\- Melhor, muito melhor – Respondo e devolvo o copo.

Ele levanta e apaga a vela, nos deixando em escuridão total.

\- Disse algo interessante?

\- Suas sessões sempre são interessantes.

Sorrio um pouco envergonhado e levanto-me do divã.

\- Até sexta-feira senhor Baekhyun?

\- Com toda certeza.

(...)

Kyungsoo vinha sorridente da cozinha com sua deliciosa xícara de chá em mãos, ele me entrega e com um assopro dou um gole. 

\- Vai começar a escrever seu romance quando? – Kyungsoo pergunta arrumando os óculos.

\- Na próxima sessão, preciso de mais informações – Respondo entusiasmado – Não vai tomar nada?

\- Estou cheio – Ele diminui o volume da televisão – Conte-me mais sobre essa encarnação. 

\- Aparentemente ele era um bruxo, ou acham que ele era – Termino o chá e dou a xícara para Kyungsoo – Não conseguir ver muito e também tinha um homem e não consegui ver seu rosto.

\- Que estranho.

E fica por assim mesmo, aumento o volume da televisão e prestamos atenção nela. Apesar do silencio o clima na sala é confortável, desde a primeira vez que conversei com Kyungsoo eu me senti assim, como se já nos conhecíamos faz tempos... O telefone toca e Kyung atende de prontidão. Fico olhando fazer umas caretas estranhas enquanto reclama com a pessoa pelo telefone, pelo oque eu pude ouvir é o Kim Jongin um homem que é apaixonado por ele desde o último semestre da faculdade e que vive o chamando para sair.

\- Desculpe, mas Jongin quer falar comigo um negócio urgente.

\- Tudo bem.

Espreguiço-me e levanto do sofá, pego minhas coisas e vou embora.

Depois de um longo caminho, chego a minha casa caindo de sono. Beber chá essa hora me dá sono, sempre foi assim. Tranco tudo e vou deitar com essa roupa mesmo, sinto o sono chegar e sou puxado ao mundo dos sonhos.

Ouço um barulho forte e levanto rapidamente, meu quarto está completamente escuro, lembro-me de ter deixado as luzes acesas... Tateio o interruptor pela parede e ótimo está sem luz. Volto tatear pela parede até achar a maçaneta da porta e ao abrir um vento forte bate em meu rosto fazendo-me arrepiar-me todo, continuo a tatear pelas paredes rumo à cozinha em busca de uma vela. Estou no breu total à única coisa que vejo é a luz fraca do luar entrar pela janela no fundo do corredor, continuo andar e sinto algo áspero passar pelas minhas mãos, como uma... Casca de árvore? Toco com mais firmeza e sinto as farpas entrarem em minhas unhas, afasto-me rapidamente e o local começa a se iluminar.

Uma fogueira começa a se erguer e a árvore toma forma e era a mesma de antes, a da sessão de TVP. É a mesma árvore retorcida, seca e sem nenhuma folha, o fogo já está no teto o queimando.

\- _Deixe-me entrar, Baek-Hyun._

Uma voz sussurra em meu ouvido e paraliso no lugar, logo após uma risada gutural ecoa pelo local e uma pessoa sai de trás da árvore, ela traja uma capa negra e seu rosto está coberto por um capuz.

\- _Deixe-me entrar, Baekhyun._

(...)

Levanto assustado e levo minha mão até meu peito tentando me acalmar. Foi só um sonho Baekhyun, apenas um sonho... Olho para relógio e já são nove e meia, tenho que ir à editora entregar o prazo do livro. Retiro minhas roupas encharcadas de suor e vou ao banheiro tomar um bom banho quente. Termino o banho e pego meu celular, vejo algumas mensagens de Kyungsoo e de Chanyeol me desejando bom dia. Ele é um fofo. Acho melhor ligar para ele e contar sobre o sonho. Disco seu número rapidamente. 

\- Bom dia, senhor Baekhyun – Sua voz rouca me causa arrepios – No que posso ajudar?

\- Bom dia, eu tive um sonho estranho envolvendo minhas memórias passadas.

\- Pode falar.

Conto tudo, detalhe por detalhe, ele fica mudo por alguns segundos.

\- Isso é normal Baekhyun, sua cabeça só está projetando o que você viu. 

\- Nunca sonhei com nada assim antes...

\- Não se preocupe isso é normal.

\- Tudo bem...

\- Me ligue se tiver mais sonhos assim, até mais.

Despeço-me e desligo o telefone. Ele tem razão, é normal isso. É melhor eu começar a me arrumar. 

(...)

Estou novamente na casa de Kyungsoo, ele disse que fez biscoitos para mim e queria falar comigo também. Ele aparece com uma tigela cheia de biscoitos e um saco.

\- Prontinho comilão – Ri e me entrega a tigela e o saco.

\- O que é isso?

\- Mais biscoitos – Ele liga a televisão – Vou que viajar por uma semana a negócios.

Kyungsoo é o secretário do presidente de sua empresa e é por isso que ele tem que o seguir por todos os lugares.

\- Quando? – Pergunto devorando os biscoitos.

\- Amanhã mesmo – Faz uma careta triste – Por isso já fiz seu estoque de comida, eu sei que você não consegue viver sem ela. 

\- Ainda bem que você sabe – Digo de boca cheia arrancando uma careta de nojo dele – Volta quando? 

\- Quinta que vem – Ofereço os biscoitos e ele recusa. 

\- O que Jongin queria de tão importante? 

\- Nada demais, só queria me convidar para um novo encontro – Revira os olhos – Ele não desiste.

\- Você devia dar uma chance a ele!

Ele me empurra e grita um ‘’não’’ risonho e continuamos rindo, quando paramos ficamos assistindo algum programa qualquer.

(...)

Volto mais cansado que a noite anterior, mas hoje não vou dormir apressado igual à ontem, não quero ter sonhos bizarros de novo. Ligo a televisão e escolho um filme qualquer na Netflix, vou para cozinha esquentar um pouco de leite para comer com biscoitos.

Com tudo pronto, volto para a sala e deito no sofá e começo assistir lutando contra o sono. O filme está realmente interessante, mas não consigo evitar dos meus olhos se fecharem e o controle escorregar pelos meus dedos e se espatifar no chão. Viro para outro lado do sofá e me aconchego mais e finalmente me entrego ao sono.

Entretanto acordo com uma trovoada forte, abro os olhos e olho ao redor, a televisão está desligada e chove fortemente lá fora, está escuro novamente e sinto meu corpo frio... Estou no chão? Desgrudo meu rosto do chão e sinto um vento forte passar por mim, levanto-me e olho ao redor. Não acredito que faltou luz de novo, vou reclamar com o proprietário da casa.

Começo andar as cegas pela casa, tentando me apoiar em alguma coisa, entretanto dou de cara com algo duro e áspero... Como uma casca de árvore. Afasto-me rapidamente sentindo as farpas machucar minha bochecha, engulo a seco e vejo a mesma fogueira de antes acender e iluminar o cenário, só que desta vez não estou em minha casa, estou em uma espécie de cabana velha, o cheiro de mofo e podridão invade minhas narinas e sinto o vomito subir e voltar em minha garganta.

\- _Deixe-me entrar, Baek-Hyun._

\- Quem é você? – Pergunto sem coragem de virar.

\- _Eu sou você ou fui você..._

Viro-me rapidamente e dou de cara com minha encarnação passada, seu sorriso e gentil e ao mesmo tempo malicioso, sua pele pálida e seus olhos tão negros e fundos. Ele estende a mão e com hesitação a pego.

\- Como isso é possível?

\- _E o que não é possível?_ – Sua risada ecoa pelo local.

Ele solta minha mão e se senta em um tronco de árvore podre perto da fogueira, eu o imito e sento ao seu lado.

\- Quem é você?

\- _Já disse..._

\- Seu nome.

\- _Suho._

Ele enfia a mão dentro da capa e retira umas plantas verdes e as joga na fogueira, as labaredas se tornam verdes e começam um tipo de dança.

\- Isso é lindo.

\- _Baekhyun, eu preciso de ajuda._

\- O que?

\- _Eu preciso de ajuda, preciso que me ajude._

\- Como?

\- _Deixe-me entrar, preciso de você Baekhyun, estou tão fraco._

\- O que? Entrar aonde?

\- _Entrar em você_ – Ele segura meu braço – _Deixe-me entrar_ – Sua voz se torna gutural e assustadora.

Ele aperta meu braço e em seguida começa a queimar como se estivesse pegando fogo, tento desvencilhar sem nenhum sucesso e solto um grito de dor ao sentir meu braço se aquecer de maneira incômoda, ele continua a dizer para deixá-lo entrar com essa voz assustadora.

Grito com todas minhas forças e sobressalto do sofá ficando em pé rapidamente, meu corpo está inteiro tremendo e sinto meu braço está ardendo fortemente, o mesmo braço do sonho. Levanto a manga da blusa e vejo marcas profundas de dedos. Que merda está acontecendo?

(...)

No dia seguinte depois de ir ao hospital enfaixar o braço vou às pressas ao consultório de Chanyeol. Eu preciso que alguém me acalme e diga que isso é um sonho, e também preciso saber mais sobre Suho. Estou roendo as unhas de ansiedade enquanto aguardo na recepção, essa demora me incomoda. Milagrosamente alguém parece ouvir minhas súplicas e Chanyeol me chama, entro apressado na sala e vou logo sentando. Ele percebe minha pressa e me oferece um copo d’água, aceito de bom grado. Preciso me acalmar.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele pergunta me olhando preocupado.

\- Aconteceu – Digo desenfaixando meu braço e mostro a ele – Isso aconteceu.

Ele arregala os olhos surpreso e pega meu braço com muito cuidado e o analisa.

\- O que aconteceu? Fizeram alguma coisa com você?

Eu nego e explico a ele sobre outro sonho bizarro e como acordei com isso.

\- Como isso é possível? – Digo voltando a enfaixar meu braço.

\- Talvez seja – O olho surpreso – Você deve ter apertado seu próprio braço enquanto dormia e estava achando que era outra pessoa.

\- Você acha mesmo? Eu não acho que tenha essa força toda...

\- Isso é normal em alguns casos como o seu, você está sendo afetado de alguma forma pela memória – Ele sorri me acalmando – Não se preocupe, só tome mais cuidado.

\- Tudo bem – Suspiro aliviado me acalmando.

Ele me consola mais e pergunta se eu realmente quero ter a terapia, e digo que sim obviamente. Ele prepara seu bloquinho e eu deito no divã, o som do violino começa a ecoar pela sala e meus olhos já se fecham.

\- Relaxe – O som se torna mais agudo – Esvazie sua mente.

Sua voz se torna apenas um eco incompreensivo em minha mente, como peças as imagens começam a se juntar e estou novamente em frente àquela árvore, ela parecia mais preta e seca, começo andar pelo local e puxo uma cadeira e começo a esmagar cabeças de alho junto com alguma planta com cheiro bom, a minha frente havia uma massa de pão, mas não é eu que estou a preparando, minhas mãos estão limpas.

A porta se abre e viro-me assustado, mas logo me alivio, era ele com o resto dos ingredientes. De longe seu rosto continua desfoque, mas conforme ele vem se aproximando, seu rosto ganha forma, cabelos pretos e cacheados, orelhas grandes, pele pálida e seu rosto é tão familiar... Ele se parece com meu terapeuta, _Park Chanyeol_. Seu sorriso infantil e doce é o mesmo. Suas mãos me puxam para perto de si e me beija rápido. 

\- Conseguiu que aquela velha te vendesse algo?

\- Nada que um pouco de ouro não resolva – Nos afastamos – Terminou? 

\- Só mais algumas batidas e o pão para o _sabá_ estará pronto.

Ele sorri e volta a mexer a massa do pão. Quase ia me esquecendo do alecrim, levanto-me e saio até o jardim, com delicadeza arranco as folhas do alecrim e pondo na tigela.

\- Bruxo maldito, você queimará no inferno, você e seu amante imundo.

Viro-me e é a velha rabugenta que mora ao lado, a ignoro e termino de colher o alecrim, vou andando até minha casa até sentir algo atingir minha cabeça.

\- Queime no inferno, esposo de satanás. 

A velha grita e volta correndo para sua casa, provavelmente com medo de mim. Vagabunda velha. Continuo meu trajeto e entro em casa e continuo a fazer o tempero especial. Alguns segundos depois batem na porta e Chanyeol vai animado atender, ele cumprimenta a porta e sorrio feliz ao ver meu amigo... **Do Kyungsoo**? Seu sorriso em forma de coração e seu olhar meigo são os mesmo, até altura é a mesma... 

Ouço o estralar de dedos e abro os olhos assustado, levanto-me e encaro Chanyeol que me estende o mesmo copo d’água. 

\- Eu vi você. 

Seu sorriso começa a falhar, mas como um estalar de dedos continua firme. 

\- Vidas passadas, talvez a gente já tenha se encontrado.

\- Mas era muito parecido com você...

\- É normal, vamos beba - Ele insistem, quase empurrando o copo.

Mesmo hesitante aceito o copo e bebo toda água. Sei que tenho que contar sobre Kyungsoo, mas sinto que isso já está estranho demais. 

\- Já vou indo – Digo pegando minhas coisas apressadamente – Tchau. 

\- Tchau...

(...)

Termino de fechar as cortinas de casa e desligo todas as luzes, após passar o dia inteiro pesquisando sobre como fazer regressão por conta própria, acho que finalmente consigo. Seleciono as músicas que me fazem relaxar, respiro fundo e relaxo, é só esvaziar a mente Baekhyun. 

\- Relaxe – Digo a mim mesmo e som do piano fica mais agudo – Esvazie a mente.

Não consigo sentir mais meu corpo e as memórias começam a me possuir, e como um pincel sobre a tela a imagem vai sendo pintada aos poucos até estar finalizada. Dessa vez não vejo a árvore, porém estou sentindo uma dor intensa, como se estivessem jogando algo em mim... Jogando pedras. O meu clã conseguiu fugir, mas eu fiquei para trás, essa aldeia maldita. As pedradas param, mas sou puxado com força, os aldeões começam a me bater e chutar-me. Só espero que todos tenham conseguido escapar, não quero que eles sofram isso também.

\- Queime o bruxo! – Eles gritam raivosos.

Eu não entendo, nós nunca fizemos nada! Eu nunca fiz nada contra esses malditos, só vivia minha vida e adorava meus deuses. O que há de errado nisso?

\- Queime prostituta do diabo.

Um aldeão grita animado enquanto me amarra em minha própria árvore, eles vão me matar em minha própria casa. Vejo-os acenderem eufóricos o fogo e jogar suas tochas sobre mim.

\- _Eu voltarei._

Digo por fim e sou tomado pela fúria e fogo deles, sentindo minha carne queimar infinitamente. _Só espero que Chanyeol esteja salvo..._ Abro meus olhos e ainda sinto meu corpo queimar, sobressalto da cama e levo minha mão ao peito tentando regularizar minha respiração. O quarto está escuro novamente, e chovia abundantemente lá fora, a cada rajada me assusto meu coração ainda está acelerado. Então foi isso que aconteceu comigo, fui queimado vivo por aqueles malditos aldeões e o Chanyeol... Era mesmo Chanyeol? Não pode ser possível. Não pode ser possível... Eu não quero acreditar nisso.

A árvore aparece novamente em minha frente e estou dormindo, pelo menos espero estar. Ela começa a se distorcer e virar cinzas aos poucos, até finalmente sumir. Quando a última cinza cai no chão, Suho aparece com seu sorriso gentil e malicioso, ele traja sua capa preta que destaca seus olhos negros e fundos.

\- _Baekhyun, eles nos mataram_ – Sua voz mansa ecoa pelo quarto – _Nos machucaram, eu preciso de ajuda._

\- Ajudar como? Todos eles já morreram – Digo desesperado – Deixe-me em paz. 

\- _Deixe-me entrar Baekhyun_ – Ele se aproxima lentamente – _E tudo isso vai acabar para sempre._

\- Estou enlouquecendo...

\- _Apenas deixe Baekhyun e tudo isso vai acabar._

Estamos cara a cara, ele fita meu rosto sorridente, como se estivesse feliz com tudo isso, seus olhos analisam cada detalhe do meu rosto. Suas mãos macias tocam meu rosto, seu rosto de beleza angelical vai se tornando preto, como se estivesse sendo queimado e por fim vira cinzas. Suas mãos que eram quentes e macias tornam-se escaldantes e vermelhas, queimando minhas bochechas, grito com a dor insuportável tentando de várias maneiras soltar-se dele, porém não consigo e sinto meu rosto se despedaçando até virar cinzas.

Acordo aos gritos levando minhas mãos instantemente ao meu rosto, o acariciando aliviado. Está tudo bem Baekhyun... Foi só um pesadelo. Corro para meu guarda-roupa e pego qualquer peça de roupa, preciso falar com alguém, menos com Chanyeol. Kyungsoo disse que chegaria hoje de noite e é mais das dez da noite, não teria problema em eu ir lá agora. 

Saio pelas ruas e as pessoas me encaram estranhas, tem algo errado? Malditas pessoas. As encaro de volta com a cara fechada, paro em frente ao uma vitrine e nem percebi que me vesti todo de preto, meus olhos estão fundos e com olheiras profundas. 

Chego à casa de Kyungsoo, mas antes de apertar a campainha, escuto uma movimentação, vozes conhecidas começam uma discussão. Curioso encosto meu ouvido para ouvir melhor.

\- _O sabá da lua cheia está chegando Kyungsoo e ele não se transformou por completo._

_\- O processo é lento e ele começou recentemente as sessões – Passos ecoa – Acredito que antes do dia da lua ele estará pronto, não se preocupe._

_\- Os feitiços têm funcionado?_

_\- Sim, ele vem cedendo a cada comida que dou e as manipulações?_

_\- Ele acredita em tudo o que eu digo sem contestar e água com azeite o deixa mais submisso – Pigarro – Quero Suho de volta._

_\- Eu também, só espere mais um pouco Chanyeol._

Afasto-me rapidamente da porta e sem olhar para trás corro o mais longe dali. Eles falavam obviamente de mim, drogas e feitiços, manipulação e comidas. Mais que merda, como eu não reparei isso antes? Kyungsoo sempre me dando diversas comidas e nunca as comendo, Chanyeol dando desculpas esfarrapadas e copos de água depois de sessão. Estou me sentindo duas vezes apunhalado, eles me usaram o tempo todo, eles nunca nem devem ter gostado de mim. Meus olhos se enchem d’água e continuo correndo sem rumo. Encosto em uma árvore e fico por aqui mesmo, deslizo pelo chão e me acabo em lágrimas, eu estou triste e ao mesmo tempo com raiva, um sentimento ardente no peito crescendo e se espalhando por meu corpo. Eu preciso sair daqui.

(...)

Chego e tranco tudo desesperado, corro para meu quarto e sou arremessado no chão com força, tento me levantar, mas sou impedido por algo grande sobre mim, tento me mexer, porém não sinto mais meu corpo e começo a chorar de novo desesperado. 

\- Eu queria que isso fosse sem dor, mas você não me deu escolha – A voz reconhecível soa assustadora – Você tinha que ser intrometido Baekhyun.

\- Vamos leva-lo para o templo – Vejo as botas pretas de Kyungsoo parar em minha frente – Vamos ceda-lo e adiantar o ritual. 

\- Kyungsoo, por favor, me ajuda – Suplico engasgando em meu próprio choro. 

\- Desculpe-me Baekhyun – Ele se agacha e posso ver seu rosto pálido, olhos negros e profundos – _Preciso que deixe ele entrar._

Meus olhos duplicam de tamanho. 

\- Desculpe Baekhyun.

Antes de eu dizer alguma coisa sinto uma forte pancada na cabeça e tudo fica preto.

(...)

Abro meus olhos rapidamente e minha vista desfoque vai tomando forma aos poucos e por fim vejo a lua cheia e o céu noturno estrelado. Tento me levantar, mas estou preso, pelo menos consigo mover meu corpo novamente. Sinto um vento quente bater em minha bochecha e uma luz tomar meu lado esquerdo, é uma fogueira e a pessoas em volta, entretanto só consigo ver borrões andando ao redor do fogo. Já é lua cheia e hoje deve ser o sabá... Por quanto tempo fiquei inconsciente? Debato-me tentando me livrar do que estivesse me prendendo, mas falho.

\- Acordou na hora certa – A voz de Chanyeol soa não tão longe de mim – Já vamos começar.

Ele entra em meu campo de visão e quase não vejo seu rosto, ele está vestido com a mesma capa que a de Suho, ele sorri gentil e maliciosamente. Esses sorrisos... Kyungsoo entra também em meu campo de visão e ele está com a mesma capa só que sem o capuz, assim posso ver seu ‘’novo’’ rosto pálido e amedrontador. Eles começam espalhando coisas sobre mim e pronunciando palavras estranhas, meu coração está acelerado e começo a suar demais.

\- A vez da adaga – Kyungsoo aponta para embrulho. 

Chanyeol desenrola a adaga média e a posiciona em meu peito. Olho para seus olhos, tentando achar compaixão e como um tapa na cara sou ignorado. Kyungsoo começa a dizer de novo palavras estranhas. 

\- _Deixe-o entrar_ – Todos dizem em uníssono – _Deixe-o entrar._

\- Agora Chanyeol. 

Ele olha fundo em meus olhos e sorri triste. 

\- Adeus Baekhyun, foi bom te conhecer.

\- Espera o q... 

Solto um grito de dor e sinto a adaga queimar dentro de mim, como se estivesse pegando fogo, sinto o gosto de ferro subindo pela minha garganta e o cuspo num último ato para tentar respirar, mas tudo volta a ficar escuro e depois não há mais nada.

Sinto o ar voltar aos meus pulmões e aspiro ao aroma da floresta. Por quanto tempo dormir? Todos me olham com expectativa e eu sorrio fraco, meu corpo está fraco. 

\- Suho? 

\- _Olá de novo... Chanyeol._

**Author's Note:**

> Pessoas eu não me aprofundei muito sobre o TVP - Terapia de vidas passadas, se isso o ofendeu ou sua religião de alguma forma podem me corrigir e dizer. Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima bjos <3


End file.
